


Pretty Hurts

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: You've never likened beauty to a razor blade.





	Pretty Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2011; revised January 2019.

You've seen attractive women before; it's not as if the world is deficient in loveliness, least of all in the so-called fairer sex.  You've never lost sight of yourself or your duty, but you're not a monk.  You notice, you appreciate, and every so often, you find it hard to look away.  
  
Everything is different with her; it always has been.  
  
She's everything you appreciate in female beauty.  Legs as long as her smile is bright, hair like gold spun into thread, and curves that fit the shape of your palm.  
  
You've never found a woman so comely that you can hardly look at her.  You've never compared looking into her eyes like staring directly into the sun.  
  
You've never been so arrested by a backwards glance that you've felt afraid - deeply, deeply afraid.  
  
You've never likened beauty to a razor blade.  
  
So when she flashes her teeth and winds her arms around your neck like pale, inviting serpents, you close your eyes, hold on for dear life, and hope you survive the kiss.


End file.
